The invention relates generally to a convenience device for use with electrical switches and more specifically to a light switch extension which permits operation of wall mounted light switches by children, handicapped individuals and others.
While the average person thinks little of the simple operation of activating or deactivating a wall mounted light switch, for people unable to readily reach or grip the relatively small switch toggle this operation can be a source of frustration or may be simply an impossibility. Frequently, too, an individual having no such routine difficulty may be burdened with packages and the like and find it inconvenient or again impossible to operate a conventional light switch.
Inventors have acknowledged these difficulties. Many have produced devices directed to the solution of this problem and have obtained patents thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,692,932, 2,726,303 and 3,581,037 all disclose devices intended to facilitate the operation of light switches by the aforementioned individuals. The foregoing group of patents disclose toggle switch extension which include a cap or similar structure which fits over the switch toggle and a set screw or similar threaded securement means which attaches the cap to the toggle switch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,898 and 3,142,744 teach similar devices which appear to include caps which simply slip over the switch toggle and are retained there by such means as corrugated jaws or an adhesive which is spread within the toggle receiving cavity. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,580,905 and 3,175,420 include rigid handle and clevis structures which are secured to the sides of the switch toggle along a horizontal axis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,778 and 3,188,439 teach devices wherein guide means are installed on the toggle switch plate such that the switch extension is constrained to move bi-directionally along a vertical axis.
A review of such prior art devices reveals various complexities apparently believed necessary to perform a relatively simple task. Furthermore the foregoing patents all disclose vertically extending switch extensions which are fabricated of a rigid or substantially rigid material. That is, the vertically depending force transmitting member is not flexible and thus may damage the switch toggle if it is inadvertently deflected or twisted laterally.
From the foregoing patents and discussion, it is apparent that improvements in the art of toggle switch extensions are both desirable and possible.